Tick Tock
by Erry-kun
Summary: "Sampai hari itu tiba, jam dinding itu akan berhenti bergerak dan membunyikan jarum detiknya," gumam Furihata dengan suara kecil, ia menggenggam jeruji besi yang membatasinya dengan Akashi itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Hari kebebasanku. Aku semakin tidak sabar." / AkaFuri


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tick Tock (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, shounen-ai.**

* * *

**Tick Tock**

**.: AkaFuri :.**

* * *

**H-7**

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri agak jauh dari objek yang sejak tadi diamatinya dalam diam. Sebuah jeruji besi yang tenggelam di dalam kegelapan. Otaknya hampir saja yakin bahwa di dalam sana tidak ada apapun—saking gelapnya—tapi deru napas pelan yang terdengar kemudian mematahkan keyakinan tersebut.

Lalu ia melangkah mendekat pelan-pelan. Masuk semakin dalam pada ruangan gelap yang benar-benar sumpek tersebut. Tugas ini mengharuskannya memastikan bahwa 'monster' itu tetap ada pada tempat seharusnya.

Kedua kakinya sampai tepat di depan jeruji besi setelah berjalan sekian menit. Dari jarak ini, kedua matanya dapat menangkap seorang laki-laki yang duduk menyudut di dalam kurungan baja itu. Kepalanya menunduk. Rambutnya yang kecokelatan dan kedua tangannya yang menyilang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Akashi mengintip dokumen yang dibawanya. Membaca sekilas apa yang dia bisa baca dalam cahaya minim seperti itu. Tahanan ini bukan tahanan sembarangan. Namanya Furihata Kouki. Pelaku dibalik kasus pembunuhan berantai besar yang sempat begitu menggemparkan semua orang di kota. Laki-laki itu yang melakukan semuanya sendiri; membunuh dalam kurun waktu setengah tahun dengan rata-rata penghilangan nyawa sebesar dua puluh tujuh orang dalam setiap bulannya. Tanpa anak buah, tanpa asisten. Dan yang lebih membingungkan, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Makanya, mereka semua menyebut tahanan satu ini sebagai monster; pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Akashi menutup kembali dokumennya. Menghela napas sebentar, ia mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada tahanan di dalam kotak berpagar besinya.

"Hei."

Furihata Kouki tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Tapi Akashi tau ia pasti mendengar seruannya. Karena kedua tangannya terlihat sempat sedikit tersentak dalam sekejap mata. Akashi tidak terima. Siapapun orang itu, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menjawab sapaan Akashi.

"Kau. Aku bicara padamu," Akashi berujar kembali. Nada suaranya yang biasa, Akashi yang memiliki harga diri supertinggi. "Tidak sopan."

Furihata masih diam, kali ini benar-benar tidak bereaksi.

"Jawab, aku bilang," Akashi berujar kembali. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku dan kau tidak bisu sama sekali."

Furihata terlihat bergerak sedikit, ia menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Akashi menjadi benar-benar kesal. Ia mendengus, "Dasar keras kepala," ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sejenak.

Lalu ketika dialihkan kembali pandangannya pada objek di dalam penjara, Akashi sedikit terkejut. Laki-laki itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Maka terlihatkan kedua mata besar dengan iris mata kecil yang dilihat dari sudut ini kelihatan begitu menyeramkan. Apa lagi dengan kenyataan mengenai kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan, Furihata bukanlah seorang penjahat biasa.

"Siapa?"

Furihata akhirnya membuka suara. Akashi sedikit terkejut karena suaranya tidak serak dan dingin seperti yang dibayangkan sebelumnya. Furihata sendiri menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Karena orang berseragam polisi itu berambut merah menyala dan memiliki dua iris mata yang berlainan warna. Mungkin mereka bilang dirinya adalah monster, tapi orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu jauh lebih pantas disebut monster karena penampilannya yang menakutkan.

"Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi berujar, membuat Furihata berhenti memerhatikan dirinya dengan seksama; dari atas ke bawah, dari kiri ke kanan. "Penjaga selmu yang baru."

Furihata terdengar tertawa kecil. "Ke mana orang yang kemarin?"

"Tidak ada yang mau menjaga selmu. Mereka semua takut padamu. Kedua tangan pembunuh itu haus darah, mereka bilang," jawab Akashi.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Furihata kemudian. Ia merangkak pelan-pelan mendekat ke tempat Akashi berdiri. Wajahnya sedikit demi sedikt terlihat dengan jelas.

Akashi tetap pada posisinya. Ia masih menatap Furihata dengan tatapan datar. "Mereka semua pengecut, itu saja."

Furihata tertawa kecil lagi. Ia sampai di hadapan Akashi ketika itu. Berdiri tegak, maka terlihatlah ukuran tubuhnya yang hanya sekian sentimeter saja lebih pendek dari Akashi. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, meskipun terhalang jajaran tiang-tiang baja yang membatasi dunia Furihata.

Hal yang begitu mengejutkan terjadi, Akashi benar-benar terkejut kali ini.

Furihata tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang _sesungguhnya_.

"Aku senang kalau memang kau tidak takut padaku."

* * *

**H-6**

Akashi adalah orang dengan harga diri yang begitu dijunjung tinggi. Makanya, ia tetap menerima tanpa ragu dengan tugas barunya untuk menjaga sel milik pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. Dalam hati ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa masih ada sedikit rasa takut menghampirinya ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam lorong gelap itu. Tapi ketika laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum dengan manisnya, Akashi tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak semenakutkan yang mereka bilang.

Sekarang ia tidak ragu lagi. Dengan langkah santai ia memasuki lorong itu, membawa nampan berisi makan siang. Di hampirinya dengan cepat sel milik Furihata. Semua rekan kerja jadi memuji keberaniannya tentang hal ini, tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya menutup mata dari kenyataan saja.

"Kouki, makan siang," ujarnya kemudian. Terdengar seperti memanggil hewan peliharaan, memang. Salah satu hal yang juga membuat semua rekan kerja memuji-muji Akashi, dengan beraninya memanggil monster itu dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Dari dalam sudut gelap kurungan itu, Furihata berjalan mendekati posisi Akashi. Kepalanya terangkat ketika mendapati Akashi berdiri di balik pagar besinya. Furihata memasang wajah yang menyenangkan. "Wah! Terima kasih, Akashi-_san_!" katanya. Furihata menatap nampan berisi makanan di tangan Akashi itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Akashi hampir saja tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Akashi, sembari menyerahkan nampan itu melalui lubang kecil yang memang disediakan untuk jalan masuk makanan.

Furihata tidak langsung menjawab. Duduk di lantai ruangan itu, ia mengambil sepotong roti di sana dan melahapnya seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

Akashi berjongkok, memerhatikan Furihata yang makan dengan lahapnya. "Kau ... tidak seperti seorang pembunuh."

Furihata berhenti makan sebentar. Ia memasang wajah berpikir yang tampak menggelitik. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," gumamnya. Lalu ia melahap makanannya lagi. "Tapi mungkin memang aku sedikit berbeda pada Akashi-_san_ jika dibandingkan dengan penjaga-penjagaku sebelumnya."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya.

Furihata tersenyum padanya. "Karena Akashi-_san_ tidak takut padaku. Aku senang bisa berada di jarak yang sedekat ini dengan orang lain."

Akashi terpana sejenak. Tidak dihiraukannya Furihata yang mulai makan kembali dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Kenyataan ini membuatnya sedikit tersentuh.

"Hei, kau, makan pelan-pelan," Akashi berujar kemudian. "Kau bisa tersedak."

Furihata berhenti. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Akashi heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," Furihata merapikan nampan makanannya yang sudah hampir kosong. Ia mengembalikan nampan itu pada Akashi. "Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menegurku seperti itu."

* * *

**H-5**

Akashi sudah berjongkok sembari memerhatikan apa yang Furihata lakukan selama hampir satu jam. Sementara objek yang diperhatikannya tengah memain-mainkan rambutnya karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi untuk mengusir waktu yang membosankan itu. Mereka menikmati keheningan itu. Akashi terutama. Karena sejujurnya ia sedang berpikir.

Ia memikirkan Furihata. Entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menghela napas. Detik berikutnya, Akashi berujar, memecah keheningan di sana.

"Kouki."

"Apa Akashi-_san_?" Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, memandang kedua mata Akashi.

Akashi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia ragu sebentar. Tapi sekian detik kemudian ia membalas, "Pinjam tanganmu sini," katanya.

Furihata memasang wajah heran. Tapi ia menurut. Ia tidak peduli apakah Akashi akan tiba-tiba memotong tanganya atau semacamnya. Karena dirinya adalah makhluk yang tidak berguna, tidak berarti; itulah yang ia yakini sekarang.

Ketika tangan kanan Furihata terjulur ke luar melalui sela-sela barisan baja, Akashi menyambut uluran tangannya. Lalu secara mengejutkan dikecupnya tangan Furihata pada genggamannya.

Furihata menahan napas selama sekian detik karena terlalu terkejut. Dengan refleks ditariknya kembali sebelah tangannya dari genggaman Akashi. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai apa yang Akashi lakukan, tapi ketika bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Furihata, ia merasa kikuk sendiri. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat, Akashi sekarang benar-benar yakin bahwa Furihata tidaklah menakutkan sama sekali.

"Akashi-_san_, a-apa yang ka-kau ...?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar. Lalu dengan santai ia menjawab, "Memberimu cinta."

"Hah?" Furihata memasang wajah heran.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Aku memikirkan ini sejak tadi. Tapi kesimpulannya, kau tidak memiliki siapapun untuk memberikanmu cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku tahu karena hal yang sama terjadi padaku. Tapi pada kasusmu, hal yang terjadi jauh lebih ekstrim lagi," katanya. "Setidaknya aku masih memiliki beberapa orang teman."

Furihata terbengong sebentar. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Terima kasih."

* * *

**H-4**

"Ini menyebalkan. Ketika kau harus diborgol bahkan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil," desis Furihata dengan tampang masam.

"Kalau tidak, kau bisa saja kabur," jawab Akashi.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dari lorong sel. Jalan yang tidak jauh dari kamar kecil sampai ke sel Furihata. Tapi sejujurnya bisa berbicara dengan Akashi tanpa dibatasi dengan pagar besi saja sudah membuatnya merasa senang.

"Untuk apa aku kabur? Di sini aku punya Akashi-_san_," katanya, riang.

Akashi tersentuh, meskipun hal tersebut tidak sanggup membuatnya mengukirkan senyuman pada wajahnya. "Tapi kau ingin bebas, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Furihata menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Iya, sih ..."

Akashi terdiam, ia tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah dalam hening. Tapi hanya beberapa langkah saja sampai di selnya, Furihata berhenti berjalan. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Akashi ikut berhenti, ia memasang tatapan waspada. Kalau-kalau tiba-tiba Furihata mengambil langkah seribu dan kabur dari sana.

Tapi kemudian Furihata mengangkat kembali kepalanya. Memasang wajah malu-malu yang secara otomatis melembutkan tatapan curiga Akashi padanya. "Akashi-_san_," gumamnya pelan. "Boleh ... aku memelukmu, tidak?" tanyanya, dengan wajah polos yang membuat Akashi malu sendiri melihatnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Akashi singkat. Situasi yang benar-benar memalukan untuknya. Tapi ia sendiri yang mengatakan akan memberi Furihata cinta yang ia butuhkan tempo lalu. Akashi tetap dengan wajah santai, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Tapi bukan berarti ia keberatan juga.

Furihata ingin melebarkan kedua tangannya, tapi ketika itu ia segera sadar bahwa kedua tangannya diborgol. Ia mendesah kecewa. Akashi tidak bisa melanggar peraturan dengan membuka borgol Furihata di luar sel. Ia tetap waspada meskipun Furihata terlihat sama sekali tidak berbahaya sekarang.

"Sudahlah," Akashi membuka suaranya. "Biar aku saja yang memberimu pelukan."

Furihata memasang wajah bersemangat. "Bolehkah—?

Ia tidak lagi bersuara ketika kedua lengan Akashi membungkus tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan-pelan. Furihata lagi-lagi sempat menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Tapi berada sedekat ini dengan Akashi membuatnya bahagia. Sejujurnya ia sempat bingung ketika Akashi datang padanya dan mengatakan akan memberikan cinta yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Tapi sekarang ia mengerti. Bahkan ia sekarang tahu bahwa rasanya dicintai begitu menyenangkan.

* * *

**H-3**

"Akashi_-san_, apa kau mendengar bunyi '_tik-tak-tik-tak_' itu?"

Akashi tengah memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Furihata seperti biasanya. Lamunannya buyar ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi menimpali tidak lama kemudian. "Tidak ada jam di sini."

"Benar," Furihata menunduk, ia memain-mainkan jari-jari kakinya. "Tapi seperti ada jam dinding di dalam otakku yang terus berbunyi setiap detiknya dengan keras. Mengingatkan aku tentang waktu yang terus berjalan. Membuatku menghitung setiap detik yang aku lewati di sini."

Dalam hening, Akashi terdiam, menunggu lawan bicaranya melanjutkan.

"Sampai _hari itu_ tiba, jam dinding itu akan berhenti bergerak dan membunyikan jarum detiknya," gumam Furihata dengan suara kecil. Lalu jeda sejenak, ia menggenggam jeruji besi yang membatasinya dengan Akashi itu dengan sebelah tangan. Digenggamnya benda logam yang dingin itu erat-erat. "Hari kebebasanku. Aku semakin tidak sabar."

Akashi tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Situasi yang sulit dijelaskan. Lalu kemudian ia menimpali. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya dengan keras."

Furihata tersenyum senang. "Aku tahu."

* * *

**H-2**

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur."

Furihata menatap Akashi dengan pandangan sulit dijelaskan. Akashi tidak menggunakan seragam polisinya, tubuhnya sudah dibalut mantel musim dingin. Itu karena memang tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai.

Furihata menjawab. "Aku tidak akan kabur, meskipun penjaga malamnya hanya berani mendekati selku dalam jarak dua meter," katanya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku penjagamu, ikuti aturan mainku. Aku sendiri yang menginginkannya."

"Tapi kau harus pulang, Akashi-_san_," jawab Furihata cepat.

"Tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah," jawabnya. "Sekalipun aku pergi mabuk dan pulang ketika dini hari pun, Ayahku tidak pernah bertanya-tanya ke mana aku pergi."

Furihata memasang wajah sendu sejenak. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba diraihnya sebelah tangan Akashi di luar sel. "Kalau memang itu maumu, aku benar-benar senang!"

Terdiam, tidak menjawab. Secara ajaib Akashi menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Nah, ayo kita tidur!" seru Furihata semangat.

Akashi tertidur dengan duduk bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pagar besi sementara Furihata membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dekat pagar besi pembatas. Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam, di antara sela-sela barisan pagar baja. Terus bertautan, tidak melepaskan satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

**H-1**

Furihata terbangun dengan mendapati Akashi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya sebelum ini. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu mungkin sedang berganti pakaian atau sarapan, tapi sepertinya tidak demikian. Karena kenyataannya, Akashi tidak juga menunjukkan diri hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Cahaya terang yang mengintip dari lubang-lubang kecil itu cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa hari sudah benar-benar siang.

Lalu sekian menit terdiam, terdengar bunyi yang membuatnya tersentak. Ketika berbalik, nampan berisi makan siangnya sudah ada tepat di balik selnya. Ini yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum Akashi muncul, memberinya makan dengan mendorong nampan dengan tongkat. Mereka tidak berani mendekati sel itu seperti apa yang Akashi lakukan.

Furihata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia jadi tiba-tiba tidak nafsu makan. Kenyataannya, Akashi benar-benar menghilang hari ini.

* * *

**H**

Bunyi jarum detik yang memukul-mukul otaknya itu sudah benar-benar berhenti. Maka _hari kebebasan_ yang dinanti-nantikannya telah tiba. Tapi hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati bahkan sampai hari ini pun Akashi belum muncul di hadapannya.

Padahal ini adalah hari yang besar untuknya.

Pikirannya menjadi kalut. Ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Akashi. Seperti Akashi yang kecelakaan dan di rawat di rumah sakit, misalnya. Ah, semua itu membuat kepalanya kembali sakit, meskipun dentang jarum detik jam tidak lagi serasa memenuhi kepalanya.

Bunyi langkah kaki yang tegas membuyarkan lamunan Furihata. Ketika menatap ke luar kurungannya, ia mendapati seorang polisi berbadan kekar yang berjalan mendekati selnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat polisi itu sebelumnya.

Lalu ketika polisi itu sudah sampai tepat dibalik sel Furihata, ia mengacungkan kunci selnya sehingga secara otomatis Furihata jadi menatap kunci itu. "Ini hari besarmu," katanya, dengan suara berat yang dingin. "Maka berbangga hatilah," katanya, sembari memasukan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci dan membuka pagar sel milik Furihata.

* * *

**H+1**

Akashi Seijuurou membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk di dalam kamarnya. Jika rekan-rekan kerjanya yang tidak berani mendekati Furihata ia sebut pengecut, maka saat ini Akashi jauh lebih buruk dari pada seorang pengecut.

Ia melarikan diri.

Akashi menaruh kunci sel Furihata di genggamannya. Kunci yang diberikan atasannya ketika ia diemban tugas sebagai penjaga sel Furihata. Ia adalah tahanan spesial, makanya selnya bahkan harus diawasi selama dua puluh empat jam.

Dengan konyol Akashi berharap mereka belum mengeluarkan Furihata dari selnya karena Akashi menyimpan kuncinya sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka pasti punya kunci cadangannya.

Ternyata memberikan Furihata cinta yang ia butuhkan itu tidak hanya membuat Furihata sendiri yang menjadi begitu senang, tapi Akashi sendiri ikut merasa _dicintai_. Kenyataan itu membuatnya begitu menginginkan Furihata selalu di dalam dekapannya. Di dalam belenggu kedua tangannya dan ia tidak boleh ke mana-mana.

Akashi menghela napas panjang.

"Bodoh," desisnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**H+2**

Hari ini Akashi kembali bertugas. Ia sudah terlalu lama tidak masuk dengan alasan yang sangat klasik; sakit perut. Maka pagi-pagi sekali, ia mulai pergi bekerja. Meskipun tahu apa yang akan didapatinya, Akashi tetap menyempatkan diri mengintip ke tempat sel milik Furihata.

Dan—tentu saja—sel itu kosong.

Lalu ia kembali dari sana dengan langkah pelan. Sudahlah. Ia sudah pergi dan seharusnya Akashi bisa melupakan orang yang baru dikenalnya hanya selama seminggu tersebut. Iya, _seharusnya_.

"Eh? Akashi?"

Akashi berbalik, mendapati tubuh yang beberapa inci lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri beberapa langkah dari posisinya. Aomine Daiki, ia tersenyum bodoh. "Kau datang hari ini ternyata. Aku pikir seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa sakit perut pfft—"

Akashi memberinya tatapan tajam. "Berhenti tertawa atau kau akan terima akibatnya."

Lalu dalam kecepatan kilat, si kulit gelap langsung bungkam.

"Bagus."

Sekian detik hening. Akashi memang merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia bicarakan pada lawan bicaranya. Sementara Aomine tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya ia tengah memikirkannya, menimbang-nimbangnya.

"Itu ... hmm ..." ia bergumam kecil sebagai pembuka. "Ini soal tahanan spesialmu itu."

Akashi menoleh cepat pada Aomine. "Kouki? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Aomine terdiam sebentar, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Aku yakin pemakamannya sudah selesai kemarin," jelasnya. "Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya beberapa blok dari kantor ini."

Meskipun Akashi mengetahuinya, ia tidak yakin apakah ia berani datang ke sana atau tidak. Karena seorang Furihata Kouki, Akashi menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Aku tahu dia seorang sebatang kara," Aomine mengoceh lagi. "Tapi apa ia benar-benar tidak punya teman satupun? Bahkan sampai sore hari pun, tidak ada yang datang ke makamnya."

Akashi terpaku. Hatinya mencelos. Ia merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba diingatnya kembali pernyataan Furihata bahwa ia tidak sabar menunggu hari kebebasannya. Dan apa yang Akashi lakukan? Ia melarikan diri. Furihata tentu menginginkan Akashi berada di hadapannya ketika hari eksekusi, menjadi orang terakhir yang bisa dilihatnya ketika menutup mata. Furihata juga tentu berharap Akashi akan datang ke pemakamannya, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memberikan cinta yang ia butuhkan.

"Oi, Akashi," panggil Aomine, ketika laki-laki berambut merah itu malah tampak melamun sendiri. "Anak itu membuat permintaan terakhir sebelum dieksekusi. Ia menulis pesan untukmu."

"Begitukah?" tanya Akashi, antusias. Aomine bersumpah baru kali ini ia melihat Akashi dalam ekspresi seperti itu. Aomine hampir saja tertawa melihatnya. Tapi ia masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak menghancurkan momen serius tersebut.

Aomine mengangguk sembari mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya. "Aku tidak membacanya. Tapi mengingat monster itu sangat berbahaya, berhati-hatilah. Mungkin saja ini pesan kutukan darinya untuk seluruh keluarga dan keturunanmu," Aomine memasang wajah horor.

Akashi menghela napas sembari menerima pesan di kertas tersebut. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, Furihata masih dianggap begitu menakutkan.

Lalu tanpa menunggu reaksi Aomine, ia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Akashi-san, banyak sekali yang ingin aku tulis di sini, tapi mereka hanya memberiku satu lembar kertas dan sedikit waktu. Jadi, aku tidak bisa banyak-banyak bercerita._

_Sebenarnya, Akashi-san, sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sangat takut untuk menghadapi eksekusi itu. Aku tidak takut kematian, aku tidak takut ketika peluru itu menembus dada dan mematikan seluruh jaringan tubuhku dalam sekejap._

_Tapi yang aku takutkan adalah; ketika aku mati, apakah akan ada orang yang sudi menangisi kepergianku? Apakah ada orang yang datang ke pemakamanku dan memanjatkan do'a untukku?_

_Mungkin tidak._

_Tapi, aku jadi benar-benar lega ketika Akashi-san datang dan memberiku cinta yang aku butuhkan. _

_Maka aku jadi benar-benar tidak sabar dengan hari eksekusi itu._

_Hari ini, aku akan bebas, Akashi-san! Terbang di langit seperti burung._

_Suatu saat aku ingin terlahir kembali dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku sudah berdo'a supaya kita bisa dipertemukan lagi. Jika tidak, aku pasti akan mencarimu._

_Datanglah ke pemakamanku, Akashi-san! Aku ingin bertemu dengamu!_

_Aku mencintamu, Akashi-san._

_Furihata Kouki._

Akashi selesai membaca. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

Aomine jadi takut sendiri. Apa isi pesan itu benar-benar kutukan? Sampai Akashi terlihat segeram itu. Lalu dibukalah suaranya, "Oi ... Akashi? Kau baik-baik saj—?"

Kalimatnya tidak pernah selesai diucapkannya. Akashi tidak menghiraukan kalimat Aomine, ia bergegas berlari dengan kencang ke luar kantor. Aomine terpaku. Meskipun ia hanya dapat menangkap wajah Akashi dalam sekejap saja, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Akashi telah menjatuhkan air matanya.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

Halooo saya kembali dengan AkaFuri eheee (emang siapa lu/plak)

Yaaak bisa dibilang ini genre yang cukup baru buat saya. Saya biasa membuat fanfic dengan genre ringan (sok) romantis (tapi gagal) sebelum ini. Dan kini saya coba membuat ... entahlah apa ini. Yang paling jelas ini adalah _friendship_ yang sedikit nyerempet(?).

Sepertinya belakangan saya agak berkurang _mood_ menulis karena mabok _Free: Eternal Summer, Love Stage,_ dan _Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus_. Sampe-sampe tidur nggak tenang gara-gara penasaran kelanjutannya. _Lebay banget sih gua_. Dan apa banget anime yang saya nonton kok _begitu_ semua(?). _Kapan lu tobat, Ry_. Kapan-kapan.

Yah... sekian curhat di atas... kalau malas baca boleh di-_skip_. Tapi _punten_ kolom review _mah_ jangan di-_skip,_ _atuh_. Minta kritik dan sarannya ya... _aa teteh anu kasep jeung geulis, minna-samaaa_ :D

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
